


「K-Project x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, Yandere, anime fanfiction, fuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite K-Project characters~





	1. Protector | Misaki Yata x Reader

    “Get the girl!” a man roared.

      
    It was all you needed to hear for you to start running. There was no proof at all that the man’s call to attack was aimed at you, but after months of being apart of Homra, you knew that there was no such thing as being too safe especially since you were practically defenseless compared to the other members. They were always the ones who did all the fighting while you were just, well, there.

      
    As you turned the corner into an alleyway, you took a few steps backward trying to see if the guys who you thought to be chasing you really were. Time almost seemed to have slowed down for the next few moments, seemingly making it last forever. As soon as the sigh of relief left your body thinking that you were in the clear, you regretted it. The group of guys suddenly rounded the corner sporting nasty smirks once they spotted you.

      
    The man who you presumed to be the leader was standing in the middle with his hands buried in his pockets. He nodded his head in your direction as he glanced over at his men.

      
    “I don’t have all day, boys. Get her before this drags on any longer,” he ordered.

      
    Without wasting a single moment, the men were chasing you once again, but this time they were a lot closer than before and you were already worn out. All it took was just one of them to corner you for them all to surround you. You looked around desperately for a gap between them that you could squeeze through, but there was none. You were trapped.

      
    “You’re from Homra,” the leader stated, walking up to you until he was only a couple feet away. He stared intimidatingly down at you as if he wanted to see you flinch away, but you stood your ground. Guys like him couldn’t intimidate you that easily; you were from Homra after all.

      
    “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you replied sweetly, following everything Yata told you to say if you ever found yourself in a situation like this. It nearly killed you to have to reject the place you loved so much like that, but Yata always told you to do so for your own safety. He would tell you it every day, but never did you think you’d actually find yourself in a situation where’d you have to do it.

      
    “Cut the crap,” he snapped harshly. “I recognize you from the last time we ran into them. Those bastards attacked us when our backs were turned and beat us for information!”

      
    Yes, you did remember that. In any other circumstance, you would feel pity for them if it wasn’t for the fact that they were involved with some rather shady businesses and were helping them to cross Homra. You were even there when Yata and the others attacked, it being one of the few times they actually let you come along. Given by how badly they were beaten by the others, you were honestly quite surprised that they were seeking revenge.

      
    These group of guys may not be of clansmen of a sector, but they were still dangerous especially since you had no fighting capabilities at all. Oh, how you wished Yata let you learn how to fight before this. You would’ve been able to handle this situation in no time if that was the case, but of course he had to be over protective about letting you fight. That just meant you needed to pay your cards very carefully with this.

      
    “So what are you looking for?” you asked as you crossed your arms, finally dropping the act. “Compensation for what they did to you? That’s never going to happen so don’t even bother wasting your time with this.”

      
    You thought that would be enough to convince them to give up with this little suicidal plan of theirs, but confusion washed over you when all the guys started to laugh including the leader himself.

      
    “You honestly think we’re just gonna walk up to the Homra building and demand compensation? I know they would never do it willingly. But if we had someone they cared about, someone like you, they’d have to.”

      
    Before you could react, the man had already lunged and grabbed a tight hold of your wrist and pinned it behind your back painfully. Squirming proved to be pointless as it only ended up bringing more pain upon yourself. At this point, you didn’t even care if you knew how to fight or not. Just some basic self-defense techniques would be perfectly fine! Damn Yata and his stubbornness.

      
    There was nothing you could do to escape. All you could do was wait for the others to come rescue you, but to your surprise, that occurred a lot quicker than expected. Before the group of men could force you into the truck they pulled around, a sudden voice stopped them right in their tracks.

      
    “What the fuck do you bastards think you’re doing?!” the chestnut-haired boy roared as he came rolling in on his skateboard and his baseball bat raised.

      
    The man who still had your hand firmly pinned against your back froze, watching as his men swarmed Yata. You couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on your face. The man looked so cocky at the sight before him. Yata may be outnumbered a dozen to one, but you knew that numbers didn’t mean anything in this fight. He didn’t even need to raise his bat to knock them all out. The leader’s face dropped when he saw all his men crumpled on the ground; the cockiness quickly dissipating as soon as it came.

      
    “H-here! You can have her!” stammered the man as he pushed you aside as he backed up quickly, a look of pure fear on his face. It was far too late for him to get away easily, especially not with Yata at the scene now. He had his chance.

      
    “Didn’t anyone teach you never to hurt a girl?” he asked as he zoomed on his skateboard closer to the terrified man. “Especially not my girl, asshole!”

      
    He finally raised his bat as he got close enough to the man and swung, hitting him directly in the gut. The man instantly crumpled to the ground with a scream as blood dribbled from his mouth. Yata jumped off his skateboard the moment all the men were down and ran towards where you were standing, rubbing your sore wrist.

      
    “(Y/N), are you okay?” he asked worriedly, pulling you into a hug as soon as he reached you.

      
    “Yeah, I’m fine,” you assured him, forcing a smile onto your face.

      
    After he pulled away from you, he looked at you sternly. “Didn’t I tell you to deny being affiliated with Homra if something like this happened?”

      
    “I tried that, trust me. They already recognized me and that’s why they chased me down in the first place.”

      
    “I can’t believe those assholes laid their filthy hands on you,” he spat, looking at their unconscious bodies with pure fury.

      
    “They hardly did anything - it’s okay. But didn’t I tell you that teaching me how to fight would be a good idea?”

      
    “You never need to learn how to fight,” he told you, placing his hands on your cheeks before pressing his lips against yours. He tugged your bottom lip gently with his teeth before slowly pulling away and pressing his nose against yours. “I’ll always be around to protect you.”


	2. Submit to Me | Yandere!Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader

    His talented hands moved nimbly across your body. His lips placed fervent kisses across your neck. At one point, you would’ve enjoyed this, but now it only made your skin crawl. And it all started with just one foolish mistake.

      
    How naive could you possibly be to walk right into this man’s trap? You were blinded by his charming looks which overshadowed his wolfish grin - the one aspect that gave away the darkness and animalistic hunger he held.

      
    He yearned for you; your looks, your scent, and even your taste when his tongue glided over every sensitive part of your body. He didn’t just want you. No, he needed you. And it only took just a couple of charming words to win you over.

      
    You allowed this man access to all different parts of your body without any second thought. The pleasure he brought you at that moment was enough to dull everything else. His gorgeous blue eyes enraptured you and sucked you in far past any point of return. If only you were aware of his true darkness beforehand, you would’ve never gotten yourself so helplessly entangled with him.

      
    His nails dug into your flesh, causing tears of pain to cloud your vision. You tugged desperately on the shackles that bound you to him, but it was all to no avail. Much like himself, they wouldn’t budge. They would never release you from this life that you didn’t want.

      
    All you wanted was for him to be done; to give your sensitive and aching body a rest. He dragged out every touch - torturing you with the feel of his skin. Every last logical fiber you had left in your body yearned for you to scream, but you knew it would be pointless. Even if there was anyone around, they couldn’t save you. He would never allow it.

      
    With your eyes tightly shut, you resisted the urge to pull away as he buried his face into the crook of your neck before sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh. The cry of pain you managed to resist for so long could no longer be restrained.

      
    “P-please stop, Saru,” you whispered, your voice hoarse.

      
    Tears strolled down your pallid face. You feared that he would be angered with you, but he merely wiped the tears away with that smirk you used to love so much plastered on his face. Opening your mouth to plead with him again, he cut you off with a sudden kiss.

      
    It was a strong kiss, but far from passionate. He shoved his tongue into your mouth and let the wet muscle roam every inch of it. There was no use for you to even attempt to put up a fight about it. Exhaustion weighed heavy on your body and resisting would only make matters worse. All you could do was just stand there and helplessly endure his sickening kiss.

      
    When he finally pulled away, you desperately gasped for air. A thin trail of saliva connecting from his mouth to yours was all that was left of that kiss, but it was another reminder you didn’t need. In a small act of defiance, you broke the line with a quick turn of your head. He slowly narrowed his eyes at you before harshly grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him.

       
    “Resistance is ultimately futile, (Y/N),” Fushimi cooed before biting sharply down on your bottom lip, causing a whimper of pain to escape your throat. “I will make you submit to me, one way or another…”


	3. Insanity | Yandere!Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader

    The jail cell you sat in was cold and dark. Remarkably in better condition than most, but still a horrible place for you to be in. A pang of sympathy ran through you for all the people you helped to confine in these lonely cells. They may have been thieves and murderers, but no one deserved to be confined in a place such as this one, no matter what the crime was.

      
    What was the crime you had committed? You spent days pondering over that question. After all, it wasn’t like there was much else for you to do. Was your crime turning down a crazed man? Was it ignoring him after all of his advances? Or was it dating his childhood friend? Perhaps it was all three.

      
    Isolation was your punishment for these unknown crimes. These dull walls would drive you insane before you ever got to see the light of day again. Insanity was your preferred option over submitting to him. He could steal anything he wanted from you, but he’d never be able to touch your spirit.

      
    The sound of a heavy, iron door being opened and shut echoed throughout Scepter Four’s jail. Heavy footsteps were soon heard walking across the cement floor growing increasingly closer to you. You calmly sat on the bench in your cell already aware of who would soon appear. It’s been the same man you despised each day.

      
    Fushimi stopped walking as soon as he reached your cell. A wicked smile was stretched tight across his lips. He swiftly opened the door to your cell and walked inside with his hand resting on top of the hilt of his sword. He didn’t say it directly, but you knew it was a warning. Despite how much trouble he went through to get you there, he wouldn’t hesitate to cut you down if you attempted to escape.

      
    “How’s my sweetheart doing?” he asked with a hint of pride in his voice. He thought he had won. Little did he know he would never be able to win your heart.

      
    “Better if I was out of this cell,” you quipped back, keeping your tone even.

      
    He took a seat on the bench next to you, leaving hardly any space between the two of you. His hands snaked their way up to your hair where he carefully let his hands run through it. You kept your body as still as possible as he curled your (H/L), (H/C) hair around his finger before tugging lightly.

      
    “We both know if I let you out, you’ll try leaving me again, (Y/N),” he said softly.

      
    You didn’t even bother to argue with that. It was so true that you couldn’t even attempt to deny it. Blatant lies were his specialty - not yours.

      
    “Munakata is a smart man, Saru,” you told him matter-of-factly. “It won’t be long until he realizes I’m missing from the ranks.”

      
    Tugging harder on your hair, he forced you to lean closer to him. You kept your eyes averted from him even when he whispered, “Oh, but he does know you’re missing. Our beloved Blue King is under the influence that you’re a traitor.”

      
    Your eyes grew wide in fear. “A traitor?”

      
    “Yes. I just so happened to catch you revealing confidential information to HOMRA through Misaki Yata.”

      
    He pulled away from you and savored in your horrified expression. You pursed your lips together tightly to withhold the flurry of curses that were begging to be spoken. The thoughts of Yata you cherished were the only things keeping you sane in this place. It was painful to think of what would happen to you now.

      
    “What will happen to him?” you asked softly.

      
    “He’s being tracked down along with the rest of HOMRA as we speak.”

      
    You clenched your hands into tight fists until blood trickled down from the cuts your fingernails left in your palms. Not that you even noticed it. Your mind was warped with anger and fear for what was sure to come. How could Munakata trust Fushimi so much that he was easily able to get away with something as horrible as this?

      
    “How could you go this far…?” you questioned with a quavering voice. “How could you so easily betray everyone just to get what you want?”

      
    “All I ever wanted was you and Misaki knew that! He knew that yet he stole you away from me anyway.”

      
    “I was never yours to steal in the first place.”

      
    “Well, now you are mine,” he said, his laughter nearly drowning out his words. “Now you’re mine and I won’t let anyone ever take you away from me again.”

      
    Grabbing you by your jaw, he forced you to look at him before forcefully mashing his lips against yours. You sat still as his lips moved against yours and kept your eyes shut as you waited desperately for it to end. When he finally pulled away for air, you gathered all your strength and pushed him as far away from you as possible. He merely only seemed amused by your attempts.

      
    “Yata kisses better than you,” you spat in anger. Fushimi froze for a moment; his face completely rid of emotion. Suddenly, he moved too quick for you to even try to dodge. A painful, stinging sensation was felt on your right cheek which left you stunned. Bringing your hand up to your cheek slowly, your mind was only then able to piece together what happened. He… slapped you.

      
    As he stood up, he pushed his glasses further up his nose before turning his back to you and walking out of the cell, careful to lock the door behind him. Before walking away, he took another glimpse at your stunned body before saying one last thing.

      
    “You’ll grow to love me eventually. After all, it’s not like you’ll be going anywhere else.”


	4. Burning Brightly | Mikoto Suoh x Reader

_**“** Am I being honest with myself?_

 

_Is this where I’m supposed to be?_

_Am I really making a difference,_

_for something bigger than me? **”**_

 

    After Tatara’s death, Mikoto knew that his own time was coming to an end. The death of his beloved comrade only quickened his inevitable fall, but he refused to go down until his friend’s murder was just as dead. Now that it was all over? He welcomed his own death.

      
    He didn’t need Munakata’s warning to know for himself that his own power will only lead to destruction. Now that Tatara’s death was at last avenged, he had no qualms about renouncing his power as king, even if it meant leaving the world altogether.

 

_**“** What will I leave behind?_

_What will they say when I die?_

_What is the story my life will tell,_

_and did I tell it with my whole heart? **”**_

 

    In his final moments, images of his fellow friends played like a movie in his brain. Anna, Kusanagi, Yata and most importantly, you. He could never forget you and the gorgeous smile you made whenever you saw him. He knew that his time was up, but it didn’t hurt any less knowing that he’d never see any of you again.

      
    Anna would be devastated, Kusanagi would be understanding, and Yata would be furious. But you… he didn’t know how you’d react. Knowing you, most likely a combination of all three. Just the thought of you crying nearly killed him right then and there. During the short period of time you had been with everyone at HOMRA, you had already grown so close to everyone, especially Mikoto. He never realized just how much he truly cared about you until it was time for him to leave without a farewell.

 

    _**“** Did I live it for more than myself,_

_and did I live it well? Did I live it well?_

_If I see the door and don’t walk through it,_

_is the blood on my hands? **”**_

 

    Could he hold off his death any longer just to say his final farewell to the others and yourself? It was a tempting idea, but one he knew he could never go along with. He knew that the moment he laid eyes on your innocent looking face, he could never go through with this plan of his. He’d want to run his hands through that (H/L), (H/C) hair of yours and kiss you.

      
    Never telling you how he truly felt about you was his fatal mistake that he could never take back. He couldn’t be selfish. He couldn’t risk innocent people getting hurt if he prolonged his death any longer even if it meant doing something as important as seeing you just one last time.

 

     _ **“** Tell me I’m thinking too much,_

_when you already have a plan._

_I know I feel this way because I’m afraid,_

_that I won’t add up to standards I create._

_What will my story be? **”**_

 

    Like your fellow Clansmen, you only expected to finally avenge Tatara’s death. Despite all the different plans and scenarios you thought of, never did you expect it would end with your beloved king’s death. You knew the strain of killing another king would affect him in such horrible ways, but you hoped he would get through it. You needed him to get through it.

      
    Mikoto didn’t fear death - he feared what would happen to everyone he cared about after he was gone. Not just physically, but mentally. Would you and the others hate him if he willingly gave up his life? Would you see him as weak?

 

_**“** What is the story my life will tell,_

_and did I tell it with my whole heart?_

_Did I live it for more than myself,_

_and did I live it well? Did I live it well? **”**_

 

    He couldn’t be disappointed in how his life played out. He may have never been able to profess his true feelings for you, but he got the chance to meet you. The chance to grow as close as he was already. Not to mention he had all his other Clansmen that he cared so deeply for.

      
    Flashbacks of all the wonderful memories he had with you and the others came back to him suddenly. No, it wasn’t possible for him to regret how he spent his life. King or not, he made mistakes like everyone does, except he was lucky enough to have you guys there to support him.

 

_**“** Was I the hero or the villain?_

_Was I a hypocrite or did I live it?_

_What is the story my life will tell,_

_and did I live it well? Did I live it well? **”**_

 

    Munakata couldn’t hesitate when he raised his sword. This was his one chance to finally rid himself the Red King. At that moment, when Mikoto spread his arms out wide to embrace the impact of the sword that would come at any second, Munakata realized that he wasn’t as villainous as he once thought. A burning, hot fire continued to kindle in the Red King; a hot fire of passion even until his last seconds.

      
    All Mikoto could do was close his eyes and spread his arms wide, leaving himself helpless against his rival. As short as it was, he was proud of his life. There was nothing he could truly be ashamed of with the support of you and everyone else. He knew that even after his death, you all would still be there to support and love him. He knew that you would be there. Of course you would be heartbroken, but he had to hope you could get past it and be just as strong as him.

      
    As Munakata’s sword plunged into his chest, he smiled. The last thing he imagined before he faded from the world was a memory of you and your smile.

 

_**“** Did I make them proud? Did I live out loud?_

_Will they remember me for something more_

_than just the words I sing?_

_When I go I want to know that I left_

_something more than just a name on stone._

_When I leave I hope they see that I chose_

_to live my life for something bigger than me. **”**_

 

    Tears couldn’t help but be shed. Anna’s small arms wrapped tightly around you as she cried into your body while you desperately tried to contain your own sobs for her sake to no avail. Yata, the one person who you would’ve never expected to ever cry was even shedding his own tears of sorrow. The one man he ever looked up to was now gone. Even Kusanagi looked distressed about the situation despite how strong he tried to look for everyone else’s sake.

      
    As much as you wanted to be angry at Mikoto for letting himself get so easily taken down without even saying goodbye, you couldn’t be. You understood why he did it and knew it had to be done no matter how much it hurt. He gave up his life so everyone else could live easier. No one could hate him for that as much as they wanted to be angry.

      
    “Why are you all crying?” Kusanagi asked with an obviously forced smile on his face, causing you and the others to look up at him. “Imagine what Mikoto would say if he saw this. Even now, we’re all proud to call him our king. Let’s show him that.”

 

    _ **“** What will they say when I die? **”**_

 

    “No blood. No bone. No ash,” you whispered to yourself at first, realizing what it truly meant.

      
    Every person in Homra had a fire of them that burned brightly. That same fire could burn anything down to a crisp, being so strong that it wouldn’t even leave anything behind. But that fire could never get rid of their precious memories with their beloved Red King.

      
    Everyone turned their heads toward you, slowly realizing for themselves. One by one, everyone’s fist was in the air and they all bore sad, yet proud looks on their faces.

      
    “No blood! No bone! No ash!” they chanted.

      
    Mikoto Suoh would never be dead in their hearts. He’d never be dead in  _your_  heart and that’s all that would ever matter to you.


	5. Cruel Love | Yandere!Kuroh Yatogami x Reader

    He always came at night under the cloak of darkness. He left his stoic face exposed to the naked eye. He never let anyone see him, though. No one but you.

      
    He was a vision; nothing more than a dream you enjoyed having. He watched over you in your sleep, protecting you from any dangers that would dare to disturb you. You couldn’t tell if he knew you were watching him just as he watched you. If he did, he didn’t show any signs. He wasn’t exactly the quietest when he watched over you. It was almost as if he  _wanted_  you to notice him.

      
    One night, you couldn’t stay still any longer. The moment he appeared in your room, you slipped out of bed and stared at the man before you. The moonlight shining down on him made his black hair glisten. His blue orbs stared unblinkingly into your (E/C) ones. He seemed unphased by your sudden movement.

      
    “Who are you?” you questioned curiously. Most people would fear him, but you found yourself unable to feel such emotion towards him. You didn’t think he could harm you.

      
    His hand, which was nearly always resting on the hilt of his sword, slowly moved over to his heart before he bowed before you. “I am Kuroh Yatogami, your faithful servant here to protect you until the day of my passing.”

      
    “Why are you protecting me?”

      
    You stood still as he took a step closer to you. His hand reached out and carefully caressed your face. Every gesture made showed the most profound love. A sigh escaped his lips. “I was afraid you would forget too much.”

      
    Your mind became clouded with questions, but thankfully he decided to elaborate further before you decided to spill out every question in your head.

      
    “I’ve always been your faithful servant, but a rather unavoidable tragedy happened to you quite a few weeks ago which stole your memory,” he told you before taking a seat onto your bed. Sitting down next to him, you placed your hand on his shoulder. “Someone managed to land a surprisingly hard blow to your skull. It was quite surprising you survived.”

      
    You wanted to be surprised, but you couldn’t. For the past few days, you found it rather difficult to recall your past. You could only remember back to a few months and even then it was foggy.

      
    “What cruel person would ever do that to me?”

      
    “Cruel?” Kuroh asked bitterly. “Jumping to conclusions like that is exactly what caused you to get injured in the first place.”

      
    Eyes growing wide in realization, you tried moving away from him but his hand latched tightly onto your wrist, preventing you from moving. In one quick movement, he pushed you with enough strength to leave you lying on your back on top of the bed. In an instant, his legs were straddling your waist to keep you in place.

      
    “I love you, (Y/N)! But as soon as I poured my heart and soul out to you, you turned me away. You told me that my emotions would cloud my judgment and leave me unable to protect you, but it’s the complete opposite! If anything, I want to protect you even more now. Protect you from anyone who would ever dare to take you away from me.”

      
    His hands kept your wrists pinned firmly to the bed. His grip kept growing tighter and tighter causing pain to course through your wrists. It felt as if they would break at any moment.

      
    “Please, Kuroh,” you cried. “Please stop. You’re hurting me.”

      
    Your pleads seemed to go unnoticed by the man. “These past few weeks were so nice,” he whispered as he leaned his face closer to yours. You squirmed in his grip when you felt the heat of his breath covering your neck.

      
    Grabbing the pillow next to him with his free hand, he pushed it against your face. You struggled desperately to get one of your hands free, but even just one of his hands was strong enough to keep both of yours in place. You bucked your body and screamed; doing anything you could think of to get him off of you. It only took a few seconds for the lack of oxygen in your brain to cause you to pass out.

      
    After you had stopped moving, he slid the pillow away from your face and laid next to your unconscious body. His arms slid around your waist while his face rested comfortably in the crook of your neck.

      
    “You look so beautiful when you sleep.”


	6. Glasses | Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader

   The rays of sunlight that slipped past your closed curtains fell upon your motionless body and woke you from your slumber. Releasing a big yawn, you lazily rolled to your side and looked at the black-haired man sleeping beside you. His arm was thrown over his face, blocking his eyes and muffling his breathing.

      
    You began to lean closer to him to place a kiss on his cheek but stopped, not wanting to disturb him. As of late, the Blue King has been working Fushimi non-stop. On some days, he was lucky enough to get just a couple hours of sleep under his belt. Despite this, he never complained. He’d trek around the whole world for the king he served even if his outer attitude spoke differently.

      
    You carefully slipped out of bed and stretched your tired muscles. The shirt belonging to Fushimi that you were currently wearing didn’t do much to cover the lower half of your body, but you didn’t care. You somehow felt… More at peace whenever you wore his clothing, especially if he was off serving his king.

      
    It wasn’t until you were half-way across the room heading towards the bathroom that you noticed something. Sitting on his nightstand was his pair of glasses that he always wore. Without thinking, you picked them up and put them on before examining how you looked in the mirror.

      
    You couldn’t help but smile as you showed off your newly acquired glasses to your reflection. You even practiced pushing them up your nose in the same manner that Fushimi does; with your thumb and middle finger on either side. It was a little quirk of his that you absolutely adored.

      
    A small yelp escaped your throat as a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind and pulled you back so his bare chest was pressed firmly against you. You giggled as Saru’s lips brushed against your cheek.

      
    “I wonder whose these are,” he teased in a low voice before pulling the glasses off you and putting them on.

      
    “But, Saruuu,” you whined.

      
    “When I go back to bed, you can wear them, [name],” he told you as he placed a kiss on your lips.

      
    It was only intended to be a quick kiss, but you easily turned it into something more. Before he could pull away, you tangled your fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. You could feel him smiling in the kiss, obviously pleased by your sudden action.

      
    While one hand remained on your hip, the other slowly snaked its way up your shirt to feel every inch of your bare skin. He loved the feeling of your skin touching his. He could just lay in bed for hours doing nothing more than rubbing circles on your skin with his thumb.

      
    Before his hand could go any higher, your hands moved to his face where you plucked the glasses off of his face and pulled away from him. It was a cunning plan, but one that was destined to fail. After all, you had barely managed to turn around with the glasses still clutched in your hand when he quickly recovered. Fushimi’s hands were already around your waist and spinning you around before you could even bring the glasses near your face.

      
    “Well, that wasn’t very nice,” he whispered huskily in your ear, causing shivers to run down your spine. Only his voice managed to do that. “I need to take back what’s rightfully mine.”

      
    Once again, he pulled the glasses from your grip and put them back on his face. His fingers played with the hem of the shirt you were wearing before a smirk formed on his face.

      
    “I believe this shirt is also mine, but I won’t have you remove it,” he told you as he licked his lips. “At least, not yet.”


	7. Friday Night | Fushimi x Reader x Yata {Drabble}

Your eyes fluttered open to come face-to-face with the chestnut-haired young man lying beside you. Yata had not yet awoken and laid there peacefully, immersed in his deep slumber. The blankets didn’t do much to cover his bare chest which proudly bore the HOMRA insignia.

Almost as if in a trance, your finger traced the intricately designed mark, the contact causing his body to shift ever so slightly and mumble a few incoherent words. Despite this, he remained asleep.

A sudden kiss on your neck caused a small gasp to escape your mouth. Turning to the other side, you stared into Fushimi’s bright blue hues. His head rested in one hand while his free one trailed down the side of your face to your body. His eyes flickered over to where Yata slept on the other side of you and he sighed, only for a small smile to quickly appear on his face.

“You’re truly something else, [name],” he purred, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“I just can’t believe it took you that long to realize,” you smirked back.

Beside you, you felt Yata rustle around before sitting up. His eyes landed on you before slowly moving over to Fushimi. At the sight of his old friend, the hot-headed boy growled under his breath.

“How fucking wasted were we last night?” he mumbled to himself before plopping back down onto the bed with his arm draped over his face.

“Relax, Misaki,” Fushimi said slyly. “Even drunk I wouldn’t touch you.”

“Oh, shut up, Saruhiko!”

A pillow was thrown by Yata towards Fushimi which he easily slapped away. You giggled at their antics before placing a soft kiss on each of their cheeks. Almost instantly, that seemed to kill the tension between the two of them.

It was then that the three of you just laid there and stared up at the ceiling, not one regret being had over the events that took place that Friday night.


	8. All for a Dream | Hisui Nagare x Reader

He knew you were different from the start.

Even before you reached J-rank, Nagare kept track of your progress as you made your way up the ranks far faster than anyone else in Jungle. For most, it was merely a fun game worth getting powerful abilities from. For you, it had become your whole life. Never before were you able to feel so powerful - so in  _control_ of your life - that it became addicting.

You played without any longing for the reward that would come after you beat it, albeit you never realized the award would be so life-changing.

You found yourself attracted to Nagare from the moment he met him. The Green King was so alluring that it was difficult not to find interest in him. Everyone in J-rank became your closest friends, but it was only Nagare who you felt closest to.

Yet, you never once gave any hints to your biggest secret of all.

He didn’t know what to expect when you suddenly collapsed one day. It was after a difficult battle against the Blue King’s clansmen and his first thought was that you unknowingly sustained injury from it, but it was obvious after a quick examination that you weren’t harmed. At least, not externally.

The power given to the higher ranking players of Jungle is what gave you the strength to play the game and get as far as you did with your heart condition. Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy crippled you from doing anything overly strenuous, but you couldn’t stop yourself when you heard of a game that bestowed abnormal powers on the user. They were the powers you needed to enable you to live like any other normal person.

To your despair, nothing good lasts forever.

Despite the aid of the powers, they could only do so much. After the close call in the battle against the blue clansmen, your heart couldn’t handle much more of it. You didn’t even have time to utter a single word before you collapsed right in front of the horrified looking Nagare.

Even as you laid there in your hospital bed, finally coming to after nearly a week in a coma, you didn’t regret the decisions you made. Many would call it a fool’s mission, but all you had wanted was to live like a normal person for once which you did manage to do, even if it was only temporary.

It was only after your eyes landed on Nagare whose face was sunken in as if he hadn’t been eating and whose eyes were shadowed by dark circles did you finally feel regret.

In spite of how close the two of you had become throughout your time in J-rank, not once did you ever inform him of your heart condition. There he sat in that same spot every hour of every day waiting - no,  _hoping_ \- that you would eventually wake up, guilt gnawing at him the whole time.

If only he had bothered to look into your past like he did with all the other J-rank members. If only Nagare had known, then he would’ve never even thought about sending you on a mission as dangerous as that. As far as he knew, you could easily manage it. Never once did he stop to think what the consequences might be if something went wrong, nor did he realize how torn he would be if something happened to you.

He didn’t notice that you had awakened until you attempted to sit up in bed, only for you to fall right back down due to being unable to fully support yourself just yet. Nagare’s head snapped up in an instant and a look of relief washed over his features.

His wheelchair was close enough to your bed that you were able to place your hand on his cheek, reassuring him that you were okay. As happy as he was, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed and perhaps even slightly angered by the gravity of the secret you kept hidden from him.

“Why didn’t you tell me, [name]?” he whispered.

Your hand slowly sunk back down to the bed. He showed no anger in his voice, but the amount of disappointment in his voice was enough to cause you to flinch. You bit your lip and looked down at the bedsheets, not knowing what to say.

“I just wanted to feel like a normal human being for once. I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn’t allow me to go on any missions anymore… So I thought hiding it would be my best option.”

“I would have kept you back and for good reason. Just look where you are now-”

“Why should my condition make a difference, Hisui?” you demanded, your anger visibly rising. “You trust everyone else enough to carry out difficult missions to test their abilities. Why should I be treated any differently than them?”

“Because you’re different, [name],” he spoke calmly, shocking you enough to keep you quiet. “From the moment I heard your name from various players as the girl who traveled up the ranks faster than anyone else, I knew you were different. Your record proved your worth as a member of Jungle and after you became J-rank, you proved to be one of the few people in my life worth protecting. Heart condition or not, I would never purposely throw you in harm’s way.”

Tears formed and threatened to spill out of your eyes, but you quickly brushed them away. You knew there was nothing you could do to convince him to allow you to keep fighting, albeit that’s not all you cared about. For once in your life, you made friends with amazing people; people from Jungle, no less. You may no longer be allowed to play a major role in Jungle’s fights, but you didn’t want to leave. Not just yet, at least.

“Please, Hisui. I promise I won’t keep any more secrets from you and I’ll follow your orders, but please don’t kick me from Jungle. Even if I cannot fight, I… I don’t want to leave you and the others!”

Nagare revealed a soft smile. Although he didn’t express it, he wished for nothing more than to be able to wrap his arms around you and pull you close in spite of the straight jacket that kept his immense powers in check.

“There’s no need to worry, my dear [name],” he reassured you. “You’ll forever remain a part of my small family.”


	9. Fleeting Memories | Yashiro Isana x Reader

The rays of light emanating from the sun’s powerful glow basked school’s rooftop with its warmth. That, combined with the chilly winds that occasionally blew past, made it the ideal day to just lie on the rooftop in between your breaks for class. There was something just so tranquil about being away from everyone else.

Well, almost everyone.

You expected  _him_ to come up and join you at any time. Yashiro Isana was certainly a strange boy compared to the others. The more you thought about it, you could’ve sworn it was almost as if he appeared in your life one day out of nowhere. Despite the sheer number of students who attended the school, you were sure you knew nearly every person there, yet he was the lone exception.

The rooftops had always been your secret spot to go to since the day you discovered you could easily access it. No one knew about it - not even your closest of friends - yet he still managed to find his way to it as if it was an act of fate. From that day on, he continued to join you at the rooftop whether it be for lunch, or merely as a way to escape after classes ended for the day.

Words from you were rare which he quickly grew to expect. Yashiro would go hours carrying on a one-sided conversation, never seeming fazed at all by it. Most of the time, he would merely talk about his day before asking about yours, never really expecting an answer from you yet he never gave up trying. It took a while but after countless one-sided conversations on his end, you finally started speaking more and more with him.

In such a short period of time, he somehow managed to wriggle his way into your life to become someone that was close to you. For the first time in years, you actually felt comfortable referring to someone as a friend.

“Such a beautiful day it is!” the boy exclaimed after reaching the top of the roof, immediately making his presence known to you.

“That’s what you say every day, Shiro,” you reminded him softly, not even bothering to turn towards him as you ate your lunch.

“What else can I say? The world is such a gorgeous place.”

The two of you continued to eat your lunch in silence like every other day. This had become a regular routine that neither of you ever strayed too far away from. At least, not before today.

“Hey, [name]?” he asked, almost hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“You won’t… You won’t ever forget about me, right?”

At this point, you finally turned around to face him, concerned by what he was asking. In all the time you’ve spent with Shiro these past few weeks, you never once heard him ask something as serious as that.

“Why would you ask such a thing?”

His face softened and he started laughing at himself. Nearly instantly, he was already back to his usual self.

“Yeah, that was a stupid thing to ask,” he said sheepishly. “Let’s just forget I said something that stupid.”

And so you agreed, not knowing just how serious he truly was.

* * *

For the past week, the sky was nothing but gray. Thick, dark clouds kept the sun perfectly hidden from view and you could practically feel the rain ready to come down at any moment. Nonetheless, you followed your routine of lying on the roof like any other day.

The peace from up there was soon ruined by a single drop of rain that hit your forehead. It started off slow but before long, rain was pouring down on you, the cold water soaking every inch of you. You quickly gathered your belongings and was ready to head back down when you noticed that you weren’t alone.

There stood a familiar looking boy dressed in a white suit and holding nothing more than a red parasol. He smiled, looking pleased to see you despite the rather damn circumstances.

“I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long, [name],” he said, extending his free hand out to you. “Is there any way I could make it up to you?”

You warily eyed his hand before slowing resuming eye contact with him. His smile wavered, but he tried to hide it. It was obvious he was scared about something, albeit he showed no signs of indulging what it could be.

Without even realizing you were doing so, your hand slowly reached out for his. You were only inches away from connecting with his when you stopped yourself.

“I’m sorry, but… who are you?”


	10. Puppet | Yandere!Reisi Munakata x Reader {Drabble}

You were nothing more than his puppet.

Instead of fine threads, he controlled you with thick, heavy chains. They eternally bound you to him, rendering you completely helpless to him. Not that you minded, though.

No, you quite enjoyed being his puppet - being nothing more than a mere object for him to indulge in. He was your beloved king, after all. You would do anything and everything to please him, even if it meant giving up your life; giving up whatever dignity you had left.

You willing gave up the ownership to your life to your king - no,  _master_  - in order to bring him happiness. Your mind and body were all his for the taking, yet you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You felt no shame as he stared down at your naked and chained up body. Shackles encircled your wrists, ankles and even your neck, though you didn’t mind. You had gotten used to the feeling by now and even grew to enjoy it.

There was something about being completely helpless at the hands of Reisi that completely thrilled you.

He kept you close by whenever he was working. You were his relief during countless nights of stress. You were his to use in more ways than one.

His hand wrapped around the chain encircling your neck and he roughly yanked you towards him. You stumbled from the sudden movement but recovered in time to kneel before him, ready to do whatever he desired you to.

You bit your lip in uncontrollable lust as the blue-haired man stared down at you with a smirk, While one hand maintained its grip on your chains, the other cupped your face and tenderly stroked it with his thumb.

“You’ve been such a good slave, [name],” he praised huskily. His violet eyes were filled with amusement in watching you practically quiver with each word he spoke.

“Anything for you, my king.”

In the end, it didn’t matter how long it took for him to do it. Reisi successfully managed to break you.

You were nothing more than a puppet whose only use was to bring pleasure to its master.


	11. Holiday Traditions | Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader

It was a chilly, Saturday night. Outside in the brisk cold, snow fluttered down to the ground and concealed every last inch of green from sight. As Christmas slowly drew nearer and nearer, nearly everyone's spirits seemed to rise. Even Fushimi, who never before had any real interest in Christmas, suddenly found himself partaking in all the usual traditions due to you.

It was the first Christmas the two of you ever spent together. Although the relationship was still fairly new, you made the best out of the holiday season with him with, surprisingly, no complaints on his end. Despite how many times he teased you for caring so much about Christmas, he still wanted nothing more than to please you, even if it meant agreeing to be dragged along to every festive activity you had in mind.

As he laid back on the couch with a steaming up of hot chocolate in his hands, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander from the tree to you. You, who was completely oblivious to him, were decorating the tree with an array of colorful ornaments saved from years before. Not a single spot on the tree was left bare, though it wasn't the tree that Fushimi's gaze was fixated on.

"How does it look?" you asked as you took a step back, giving him room to examine it fully.

"Gorgeous," he replied without any hesitation, though it wasn't exactly the tree he was talking about. Even then, when you were dressed in the most hideous Christmas sweater he had ever seen and beads of sweat rolling down your forehead, there was still absolutely no doubt in his mind that you were perfect in every way possible.

"It's still missing one thing, though," you said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Reaching into the box of ornaments, you pulled out the final addition to the tree: the star topper. "Would you like to have the honors?"

"But you've been doing such a great job making the tree look so nice; I'd hate to ruin it somehow," he purred.

" _Saru_."

He sighed in defeat. He knew from the start that wasn't going to work on you. After all, it never had before. Perhaps your inability to fall for his tricks was one of the reasons why he found himself so undeniably in love with you. Either way, he wasn't about to complain. Being forced to partake in holiday traditions such as this was only a small price to pay in order to be with you.

He placed his cup down and made his way over to where you stood with the golden star in your hands. Fushimi pushed his slipping glasses back up his nose, concealing his smirk as he approached you. He extended his hands out to you, but it wasn't the star he was reaching for. The moment you were close enough, he placed his hands on your waist and pulled you in for a kiss.

The surprise kiss was sweet in more ways than one. His lips were warm and had the faintest taste of chocolate lingering on them. If you were in any other state of mind, you would've melted right then and there. Unfortunately for him, no amount of kisses would stop you from finishing the job.

Breaking from the kiss, you placed the star against his chest, separating the two of you from each other. "We'll continue this once we're finished."

He couldn't help but chuckle softly at your stubbornness but did as told anyway. After taking the star from you, he proceeded to climb up the stool ladder a few steps until within reaching distance to the top of the tree. Carefully, he fitted the tree topper to the point of the tree, seconds before you plugged it into the wall, turning on its bright glow.

The moment he stepped back onto the ground, you had your arms wrapped around him and your face buried into his chest.

"Thank you," you mumbled into his shirt, though the words were still clear enough for him to make out.

Slipping his hand under your face, he gently raised your chin until your eyes met his. "Honestly, [name], just imagine every ridiculous that I would do for you and remember that I could never regret it, no matter how tedious it may be."

You carefully slipped your hands under his shirt and rested them against his warm back, relishing in the feel of his soft skin before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I know, Saru. And that's why I love you, you big Scrooge."


End file.
